Selera Adek Gue
by CALIC0
Summary: [late OS for 4/12] Da Seijuurou mah apa atuh, cuma kakak yang mendadak demam waktu tahu selera Kou itu yang besar-besar (sibling!akafuri, fem!furi, crack)


"Huks, Onii-tama, kenapa Kolo-cencei dikubur? Di dalem 'kan gelap?"

Usia baru 3, mana mengerti si adik ini tahu apa arti dari raga yang dijemput Sang Pencipta. Manik merah meneleng ke samping, menghapus sekilas ingus yang meleber hingga ke leher adiknya. Sedangkan si kecil, melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya pada sekeliling lengan kakak lelakinya, seru sesenggukan sendiri.

"Koro-sensei mati."

Mama Riko geleng-geleng kepala. Papa Taiga menghentikan kegiatan gali kuburnya sejenak. Dan Kou menangis dramatis nyaris melolong mengetahui keadaan kucing kuning peliharaannya yang telah bermode RIP.

Aih, Seijuurou nii-sama, bisa tolong agak dipilih bahasanya? Jangan terlalu to the point gitu dong.

**.**

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Selera Adek Gue © cnbdg1904151451**

**OS untuk 4/12 yang sangat terlambat.  
Sibling!SeiKou. fem!Furi. Crack.**

**.**

Seijuurou tidak akan membantah bila dikatai siscon. Dia cowok kece, dengan otak encer dan dompet tebal. Pokoknya pria idaman wanita. Banyak yang mengejar, tapi tidak ada yang dikejar. Pemuda merah ini masih suka wanita, tentu saja, tapi memang belum ada kepikiran ke arah romantis-romantisan. Bikin repot kalau kata pemuda 17 tahun ini. Karena itu tadi: Seijuurou bergelar siscon.

Singkat kata, hanya ada dua wanita terpenting dalam hidupnya yang selalu single ini. Ya, single itu pilihan dan jomblo itu nasib. Dua wanita yang terciprati kasih sayangnya hanya Mama Riko, ibunda tomboy dengan keahliannya meledakkan dapur, serta adik beda satu tahunnya, Kou. Lalu di mana posisi sang tulang punggung, alias Papa Taiga berada? Di nomor dua dalam jajaran pria tercinta setelah dirinya, soalnya Seijuurou penderita 'cinta-diri-gue-sendiri' tingkat akut.

Membicarakan Kou, si adik perempuan, Seijuurou sering memperlakukan sang adik selayaknya boneka kaca. Mahal, harus diproteksi, tapi jangan dibanting karena mudah pecah. Sedari kecil Kou itu cengeng. Hobinya nangis sesenggukan hingga berjam-jam, bahkan pernah sekali butuh oralit karena kehabisan banyak cairan.

Selain cengeng, dia juga terlampau polos. Polos yang kebangetan kalau kata Mama Riko, persis Papa Taiga yang tidak pernah peka akan kode lingerie super mini nan ketat warna hitam yang pernah Mama tontonkan pada suatu malam di kala Seijuurou dan Kou telah tidur, sampai-sampai kedua orang tua tersebut pisah ranjang. Mama Riko manyun seminggu.

Salah satu bentuk kepolosan Kou yang berhasil menimbulkan hasrat untuk mengurung adiknya sendiri itu terjadi (salah satunya) saat kelulusan kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Seijuurou sudah di SMP, ngomong-ngomong. Ada satu cowok, Seijuurou ingat sekali si tengil itu bernama Moriyama apalah itu, menghampiri Kou adik manisnya TANPA MALU-MALU. Singkat cerita, berdasar fakta yang keluar dari bibir tipis si gadis brunet,

"Onii-sama, tadi pulang kelulusan Moriyama-kun nempelin mulutnya ke mulut aku. Katanya buat kenang-kenangan karena Moriyama-kun mau sekolah di kota lain."

Seijuurou murka semurkanya bocah 1 SMP. Dia pun membersihkan mulut Kou dengan mulutnya. Dan ketahuan Mama Riko.

"Sei-kun! Mama tahu Sei-kun sayang Kou-chan! Tapi Mama tidak pernah mengajarimu berbuat hal seperti itu pada adikmu sendiri!"

Jatah katsu Seijuurou untuk makan malam berkurang setengah, sedangkan Kou terus-menerus bertanya, "Mama, kenapa mulut Onii-sama rasanya mirip tofu tadi pagi?"

Polos tidak melulu meningkatkan emosi. Terkadang, saking kadang-kadangnya Seijuurou menyebutnya 'hanya sekali', Kou manis ketika polos. Pada satu gelap malam, gadis mungil tersebut menatap penuh pada langit hitam, menunjuk satu titik terang yang dinamakannya bintang jatuh-

"Kou berdoa supaya Mama, Papa, dan Onii-sama selalu sehat." –padahal itu sinar dari pesawat yang akan turun.

Kou terlalu murni untuk hadir di dunia. Andai saja ada ilmu mengembalikan buah hati ke dalam rahim, Seijuurou rela bayar mahal. Sang adik tidak cocok dengan hiruk pikuk kehidupan. Terlalu banyak penjahat yang akan melahap habis Kou tercinta. Tahu harapannya tidak mungkin, Seijuurou hanya mampu menjadi pelindung baginya. Menjaganya dari tangan-tangan mesum. Menjadi Seijuurou, sang sister complex .

Akan tetapi, kepolosan yang diturunkan Papa Taiga tidak bertahan selamanya. Sifat manis itu raib begitu Kou lulus SMP dan terkikis habis ketika dia mengenal yang namanya…

**C**

**I**

**N**

**T**

**A**

"Kou, apa-apaan rokmu itu? Di atas lutut. Kependekan!"

Kou tipe nurut kakak. Tidak pernah ada gelengan kepala, semua serba iya.

Tapi, itu dulu~

"I-ini enggak kependekan. Teman-teman aku banyak yang sampai setengah paha. Ini masih wajar."

"Onii-sama katakan pendek, ya berarti pendek. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengintip? Rok pendek begitu mudah ditiup angin. Ucapan Onii-sama absolut, jadi selalu benar."

Izuki-san selaku supir pribadi telah menunggu di depan gerbang rumah sembari membersikan kaca depan mobil dengan kemoceng bulu ayam dan menyenandungkan beberapa pantun antiknya, namun kedua penumpang yang telah dianggapnya anak sendiri tersebut malah bergelut ribut di dalam rumah. Dilihatnya ke dalam, si gadis menahan roknya di tempat, sedang si laki menarik paksa rok adiknya ke bawah.

"O-onii-sama mesum! Pegang-pegang pinggang anak gadis!"

JLEB

Seijuurou kalah, hatinya rapuh dikatai kata-kata laknat berinisial M itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju SMA baru Kou yang juga sama dengan kakaknya, berkali-kali dia melirik kaki sang adik. Bagian terlarang dari keseksian adik manisnya terekspos jelas. Sebetulnya sedikit, tapi bagi Seijuurou itu jelas kebanyakan. Tidak ada cacat, putih mulus, dan halus. Siapa pun yang lihat-lihat paha Kou adik manisnya, siap-siap dicolok gunting ya.

"Izuki-san, menyetir lihat saja ke depan. Tidak usah lihat-lihat ke belakang."

Ih~ Seijuurou nii-sama geer deh. Izuki-san kan hanya cemas kenapa kalian kakak beradik saling adu diam begitu.

.

.

Awalannya gerah, namun lama-kelamaan mendapat tatapan memuji memuja dari para gadis yang menginginkan dirinya sudah menjadi hal yang rumlah. Bahkan dikatakan sangat wajar pun agak-agaknya tidak salah. Sepoi angin meniupkan dingin pada sekitaran surai merah, poni tersibak memperlihatkan mata setajam pisau. Seijuurou terlalu keren untuk tidak dilirik, siapa pun pasti fangirlingan melihatnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kou sang adik yang tidak pernah diperhatikan dengan mata penuh puja. Dia berjalan malu-malu di samping postur tak tinggi kakaknya, sembari mencengkeram tasnya erat di depan dada ber-cup B lantaran malu. Kaki kurusnya melenggang rapat, pinggang meliak-liuk kaku. Kou tidak pernah terbiasa dipandangi. Pasalnya, gadis-gadis itu (ya, anda tidak salah dengan membaca gadis-gadis), turut memandanginya. Seluruh pandangan berkata sama:

"Kou-chan, izinkan aku yang menjadi kakak iparmu."

Uh…

Seijuurou menyadarinya, tentu saja. Sebagai kakak sayang adik, tidak akan luput hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Niatan menenangkan menghampiri. Tangan kanan pun meraih ke depan hendak mengelus puncak mahkota cokelat sebahu dia-

"Kou,"

"KOU!"

-sebelum ada suara serak-serak berat khas lelaki menginterupsi postur tangannya yang menggantung menyedihkan tak jauh dari puncak sang adik.

Merahnya mengerling galak hendak memarahi si perusak momen manisnya bersama Kou tersayang. Ditemukannya lah seorang siswa kelas tiga, berpostur tinggi mengerikan bak tower, wajah perpaduan Kise dan Haizaki alias preman keren, berwajah kebaratan namun bermedok Jepang yang telah kentara, dan tersamarkan oleh seragam sepintas motif hitam pada leher yang agak-agaknya adalah tato. Senyum mengerikan mampir pada bibir agak tebal dan gelapnya.

"Ah, Nash-kun!"

Di bawah jemari Seijuurou yang hendak mengacak surai coklatnya, Kou menyongsong sosok besar murid kelas 3 itu, meninggalkan sang kakak seakan dia hanya seonggok kerikil.

"?!"

Seijuurou tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. He's totally shocked! Jantungnya berhenti sedetak, napasnya tercekat, dadanya retak.

Ap-apa ini mimpi? Apa-apaan Kou manisnya barusan?! Membiarkan si preman sekolah tukang tebar kata kotor itu membelai-belai surai coklat halusnya, lalu turun mengelus pipi mulusnya?! Ke-kemudian melenggang pergi BERDUA sambil merangkul pinggangnya lengket?! Catat: pinggang biola Kou menempel super rapat dengan-dengan-deng-dengan paha si Nash berkat tinggi yang terlalu jomplang.

"Onii-sama, aku ke kelas duluan ya."

Seijuurou mematung dengan mulut terbuka amat lebar, sempat seekor lalat nemplok di atas gigi seri. Ah, bukan hanya si calon presiden murid ini saja, namun nyaris seluruh penonton terkaget-kaget.

Seraya rok kotak-kotak hitamnya melambai menggoda dari jauh, memperlihatkan kulit paha bagian belakangnya, akhirnya Seijuurou menyadari mengapa Kou sang adik mulai berani mengenakan rok di atas lutut.

"Kou, kenapa kamu menjual cinta pada makhluk seperti Nash begitu?"

.

"Onii-sama baper deh. Aku dan Nash-kun belum sampai pada tahap pacaran kok."

Geng gong Seijuurou merespon serupa tapi tak sama dengan pernyataan si murid kelas 1 tersebut. Aomine si mesum kulit gelap yang sedari tadi asyik memelototi tontonan gratis di sebelahnya (red: isi dalam rok Kou) muntah mie goreng. Kuroko membakar voucher milkshake. Lensa kacamata Midorima memilih untuk pecah. Murasakibara keselek lolipop. Kise mendengking. Kepangan rambut Haizaki mendadak lurus. Dan Momoi tiba-tiba pintar masak.

"Onii-sama tidak peduli. Nash-senpai tidak baik untukmu."

Kou protes, tidak terima Nash dikatai lelaki tidak baik. "Kenapa? Nash-kun keren." Bahkan tuan preman Haizaki saja bertanya kerennya dia di sebelah mana.

"Onii-sama mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia kasar. Sering mendapat teguran dan skors karena sering berkelahi. Dia bahkan pernah meludahi guru. Onii-sama tahu Kou mengetahui perihal itu, kan?" Kou mengangguk setuju, namun tak berujar apa-apa. Pikirannya masih mengelak tidak terima.

"Onii-sama mengatakan ini bukan karena cemburu kamu akan diambil pria lain selain Onii-sama atau Papa, atau melarang Kou menyukai lawan jenis," bohong. Tuh buktinya ada setitik biji air mata meluncur. "Onii-sama hanya khawatir."

Melepas jas sekolahnya, Seijuurou menyampirkannya lebar di atas kaki Kou. Adik polosnya itu masih belum sadar dipelototi mupeng oleh Aomine. "Jatuhi hatimu pada pria yang benar. Yang seperti Onii-sama-mu ini misalnya." Seijuurou mulai narsis.

"Iya, tapi kan-"

"Daiki bahkan lebih baik darinya. Dia mesum dan bodoh, tapi Onii-sama tahu dia bisa menjaga Kou." Aomine ambil kesempatan merunduk saat angin menerbangkan naik jas sekolah Seijuurou.

"Atau Tetsuya. Kou pernah bilang suka pada Tetsuya karena dia perhatian, 'kan?" Kuroko tersipu menahan malu, menggumamkan 'Tapi itu kan dulu.'

"Shintarou walau sering tsundere menyebalkan dia juga memiliki adik. Onii-sama yakin Shintarou bisa merawatmu." Midorima pura-pura merapikan letak kacamata lensa retaknya.

"Atsushi pun Onii-sama yakin jadi bisa mengatur pengeluaran karena Kou bisa turut mengatur dompetnya. Kamu kan pintar masak." Dengar kata masak, Murasakibara mengunyel-unyel lengan Seijuurou, minta jatah.

"Atau pilihanmu bisa pada Ryouta. Kamu tahu si berisik ini senang pada yang mungil-mungil, kan?" Seijuurou menyikut pinggang Kise karena berniat memeluk adiknya.

"Bahkan Shougo yang paling brengsek di antara kami pun masih jauh lebih baik dari Nash-kun-mu itu, Kou." Haizaki mengepang ulang surai hitamnya menjadi pilinan tak jelas.

"Dan percayalah, Onii-sama tidak keberatan bila Kou menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Satsuki." Masalahnya, Momoi yang naksir berat Tetsuya tapi galau perasaan pada Aomine itulah yang berkeberatan.

Diberi wejangan, serta saran-saran akan pilihan hati yang sebetulnya dan seharusnya tepat namun tak rela Seijuurou akui, Kou hanya menunduk. Mafhum. Dicengkeramnya kotak bekal buatan Papa Taiga, tersenyum tipis tapi miris sambil berpikir. Gadis pemilik tinggi 155 cm itu mengerti kakak tersayangnya khawatir. Tetapi kan …

"K-kou mengerti. Tapi, Murasakibara nii saja sudah kalah dari Nash-kun."

Telinga meninggi tak mengerti akan pernyataan tak jelas barusan.

"Kalah bagaimana maksudnya, Kou-san?" tanya Kuroko cemas. Pasalnya si pemuda menyerupai hantu ini sedari SMP memang bercita-cita menjadi adik ipar dari Seijuurou. Segala hal kecil tentang Kou sering ditanyakannya pada calon kakak. "Apa yang membuat Kou-san suka pada Nash-senpai?"

Malu-malu takut, Kou mengerut ketika mengatakan jawaban sialan.

"Itu … karena Nash-kun … besar."

Syuuuuu~

Minus Kou, seluruh pendengar berevolusi menjadi butiran pasir dan diterbangkan angin.

**B  
E  
S  
A  
R**

**BESAR**

**BESAR**

**B  
E  
S  
A  
R**

dan **BESAR** menggema berepetisi. Memantul-mantul bak gema di atas gedung sekolah tempat kesembilannya beristirahat siang.

Ah~ Da Seijuurou mah apa atuh. Cuma siscon yang mendadak tumbang dan dilarikan ke UKS saat tahu alasannya.

So, what is the maksud of besar?!

Seijuurou tidak habis pikir dengan maksud BESAR sang adik. Pendapatannya? Imannya? Otaknya? Hatinya? Badannya? Atau malah anunya?

Pemuda surai merah usia 17 tahun, menggigil demam dan berselimutkan biru khas UKS, mengalami mimpi buruk. Teramat buruk. Dalam mimpinya, nampak Kou dilucuti pakaiannya hingga ia polos. Mahkota lembut wangi sebahunya dipangkas habis, termasuk rambut-rambut halus di ketiak dan pubik di bawah sana. Belum selesai, Kou yang berontak dan meneriakkan "Onii-sama, tolong aku!" ditampar hingga pingsan. Tubuh mulusnya dilumuri entah apa itu yang menyerupai lemak. Kemudian-

Oke. Hentikan mimpi burukmu segera, Seijuurou! Ini bukan parody Perfume! Berhenti sebelum tulisan ini berubah genre menjadi menjadi horror/gore!

Seijuurou absolut. Dia cowok kece. Apa saja bisa dikendalikannya dengan mudah. Termasuk mimpi. Pelan-pelan, dibukanya pelupuk guna menatap dunia. Dia akan berusaha setelah ini, melupakan kenyataan akan selera sang adik yang keterlaluan. Begitu mata fokus, bayang-bayang seseorang dengan surai hitam agak panjang menggantung di atasnya. Oh, si Mibuchi rupanya.

"Sei-chan tidak apa-apa?"

Seharusnya dengan bangkit duduk cukup menjelaskan dia tidak apa-apa, kan? Memutar kepala, terlihat sekelebat biru langit berbaring memeluk perut di ranjang pasien seberangnya, Seijuurou yakin 1000 permil ada yang salah. Apalagi dengan geng gong-nya yang berkerumun, Kou yang tengah mengobati pipi Kise, serta seorang siswa yang aduhai keraksasaannya.

"Onii-sama!"

Melihat kakaknya telah sadar dan nampak baik, Kou berlari lalu merengkuh Seijuurou erat. Dibenamkannya wajah bersimbah air mata serta ingus pada dada bidang pemuda pecinta kuda. Seijuurou spontan balas pelukan, menyakinkan si gadis bahwa dia tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Onii-sama… itu, Kuro nii, hiks, Kuro nii ditendang dan Kise nii ditinju Nash-kun. Aku-aku benci Nash-kun!"

Bila ini bukan UKS, Seijuurou pasti telah meneriakkan "HIP HIP HORRAY!" puluhan kali. Apa tadi katanya? Benci Nash-kun? Menahan senyum terasa sulit. Di satu sisi dia bahagia Kou batal membatalkan niatannya menjatuhkan hati pada si Nash preman Junior itu. Di sisi satunya, ia cemas dan marah sahabat kurang tinggi serta teman banyak tingkahnya diperlakukan kasar. Ditendang?! Ditinju?! Apa si Nash itu cari mati?!

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya dan Ryouta?" tanya pemuda 20 Desember seraya mengelus kepala Kou.

Oke, begini ceritanya:

Selesai mengantar Seijuurou yang dengan tidak elit pingsan saat dikabari alasan mengapa Kou naksir si Nash sampai-sampai rela memakai rok kekurangan bahan, Kuroko yang tidak rela dan penasaran pada maksud BESAR pergi dengan gagah mendatangi lapak merokok Nash and the genk di pojokan toilet pria. Larangan Kou serta lainnya tak diindahkan.

Di toilet itulah semua terjadi. Kuroko bertanya, sedikit memerintah agar berlaku baik pada Kou serta menjaganya. Nash tetap Nash. Merasa area privasinya disentuh kurang ajar, dia gemas. Tendangan kaki kanan melayang, telak mencium perut Kuroko hingga berdebum keras pada ubin. Kou memekik, seraya spontan menangis tidak rela menyaksikan salah satu orang yang dianggapnya kakak tersebut mendapat tindak kekerasan. Apalagi setelahnya Kise yang hendak membalas sakit Kuroko, pula mendapat tinju di wajah tampannya.

Sempat-sempatnya Kuroko tersenyum di antara sakit dan hangatnya lingkaran lengan Kou yang bergetar cemas di sekeliling tubuh lemasnya, muncul tak diundang siswa tinggi besar ke dalam kericuhan. Hanya berbekal cengkeraman pada kerah seragam Nash, dia menyeretnya dengan enteng menuju ruang kepala sekolah demi menuntut kedisiplinan.

"Begitulah, Onii-sama. Nash-kun kemungkinan besar akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Aku cukup sedih karena mungkin tidak akan melihat kekerenan Nash-kun lagi," lensa kacamata cadangan Midorima retak mendengarnya, "tapi setelah apa yang Nash-kun perbuat pada Kuro nii dan Kise nii, aku rasa ini yang terbaik."

Seijuurou bahagia mendengarnya. Dipeluknya Kou lebih erat. Dengan begini, kandidat mendapat adik ipar bocah tak tahu adab hilang dari daftar calon keluarga. Onii-sama bangga padamu, Imouto.

Sayang, hilang satu kandidat, sedangkan Murasakibara dll yang dinobatkan sebagai calon telah disisihkan, tidak menutup kandidat lain untuk hadir pada hati murni sang adik.

Melepas lingkaran lengan pada pinggang Seijuurou, gadis brunet memaku biji semangkanya pada sosok raksasa dekat ranjang Kuroko yang masih bergelung memeluk perut pasca tendangnya. Cokelat Kou, menatap penuh hormat pada pemuda yang Seijuurou cukup kenali itu.

Dia salah satu anggota komite kedisiplinan sekolah. Bertinggikan 2 meteran, berkulit dua step lebih terang dibandingkan warna Aomine, nafsu makan mengerikan, bibir tebal, otot-otot mencuat menyebabkan seragamnya terlihat ketat dan transparan, wangi maskulin selaku kapten judo tidak pernah puasa terkuar dari ketiak basah, plus senyum horor pemicu tangis terpasang.

Si Hulk berhati Hello Kitty.

Tuan Gorilla.

"Onii-sama, Okamura-senpai yang tadi menolong kami."

.

.

**B  
E  
S  
A  
R**

**BESAR**

**BESAR**

**G  
E  
D  
E  
**

Kou serius jatuh cinta pada Okamura dan Seijuurou tidak mampu mencegah apalagi mematahkan perasaan sang adik pada Gori- maksudnya siswa kelas dua tersebut. Memang sih, dibuat rabun pun Seijuurou setuju bila secara tampilan luar Nash itu jauuuuuuuuh di atas Okamura. Bila dibandingkan, Nash itu layaknya Blue Saphire, mahal, sedangkan Okamura adalah bola bekel. Ya, sejauh itulah.

Harus diaku dan diacungi jempol, Okamura memiliki kepribadian yang sangat jauh sekali lebih baik dibanding yang lain. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik daripada Seijuurou(?!). Orang-orang sering salah paham dengan wajah gori- eh seramnya- oke, jeleknya maksudnya. Padahal hatinya begitu mulia dan bening. Tidak mau Seijuurou mendapat teguran Kou bernada marah berisi kekesalan. Seperti:

"Aku kira Onii-sama berbeda dari yang lainnya. Yang tidak memandang seseorang dari fisiknya. Aku tahu Okamura-senpai itu tidak ada tampan-tampannya, bahkan terlalu jelek. Tapi memangnya salah aku suka pada Okamura-senpai? Dia itu baik kepada semua orang dan sangat keren!"

Tidak-tidak-tidak! Seijuurou bukan seseorang yang menilai dari luaran. Dia tak mau membuat Kou tersayangnya sedih hanya oleh alasan simpel begitu. Banyak nilai positif yang Seijuurou yakini akan membuat Kou-nya bahagia secara batiniah dan-

BADANIAH?!

Hati Seijuurou potek, napas tercekat, takut Kou kegencet. Setan dan malaikat berkompetisi. Ingin rasanya tangan kiri menarik sang adik agar tidak dekat-dekat tuan raksasa, sedangkan tangan kanan mendorong agar Kou semakin berani mendekati Okamura.

Tuan muda absolut galau. Rok di atas lutut tidak lagi terlihat pendek.

Tuhan … mengapa yang ada pada dan dimiliki Okamura seluruhnya serba BESAR? Termasuk sapu tangan ukuran taplak mejanya? Apakan Hagrid itu nyata?

Tapi, Seijuurou tidak mampu mengganggu kebahagiaan. Ia hanya mampu memandang dari kejauhan bagaimana keduanya bercanda lepas berdua. Bagaimana Kou yang malu-malu meminta izin bergandengan tangan. Bagaimana Okamura menyelimuti mantel kelewat berat untuk tubuh mungil Kou. Bagaimana payung pantai memayungi tubuh keduanya. Bagaimana aura merah muda berplitur motif bunga menjadi background mereka. Serta bagaimana ketika Kou membagi kebahagiaan dengan memeluk Onii-sama-nya erat sembari mengumumkan telah resmi mengganti status FB-nya menjadi in relationship with Okamura Kenichi.

"Onii-sama, aku sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Okamura-senpai. Onii-sama merestui kami kan?"

Di lubuk teeeeeeeeerrrrrdalam, Seijuurou ingin mengatakan tidak, hanya saja…

Da Seijuurou mah apa atuh, cuma siscon yang mendadak demam keringat dingin namun berbahagia bila melihat Kou adik tersayangnya bahagia, walau dengan seleranya yang agak-agak nyeleneh akan lelaki idaman.

Senyum dan anggukan Seijuurou berikan, dibalas kecupan sayang di pipi.

Ah~

_Da saya mah apa atuh, cuma kakak yang kurang BESAR tapi berhati BESAR untuk melepas adek melangkah keluar rumah dan berdandan cantik demi kencan perdana._

.

.

.

.

**omake**

Tak ada angin malam berhembus. Dipergunakannya waktu yang tepat ini, di bawah siraman cahaya rembulan, untuk menggali. Ya, gali dan gali lubang, mengubur perasaan yang disimbolkannya dengan sebuah kancing ke-dua. Nyaris tiga tahun rasa ini dipendam, namun apa mau dikata, _dia_ memiliki selera dan tambatan hati lain.

Lubang pun ditutupnya oleh tanah. Tak lupa, kata-kata terakhir dirajahkan.

**_RIP_**_  
Di sini telah bersemayam damai  
Cinta Tetsuya pada Kou-san_

Ck! Da Kuroko mah apa atuh, cuma dianggap kakak yang kurang BESAR untuk dinotis.

* * *

**Selera Adek Gue tamat**

* * *

**Pojok CN:** Tadinya cuma mau masukin okafuri, tapi otak ini bergerilya merambah nashfuri. Kurofuri justru muncul mendadak saat ngetik karna keingetan pernah ada yg kasih preview extra game yg kuro ditendang. Ah, da aku mah atuh, seleranya ga jelas, hahahha. Makasih sudah mampir XD

**Recommended anime for this season:** Ore Monogatari!


End file.
